Moments
by laurenviolin
Summary: Im just making this up as I go so yea, It's about the band Mcfly and a girl named Lauren. What they go through and how there lives cross. This is a fictional story, none of it is real. I do not own Mcfly or anything associated with them. This is using some of the characters from the movie "Just my luck"


_**Chapter 1. ~ Memories**_

__Peering at the dimly lit screen, Lauren frowns. He hasn't texted her for two days now. She squints her eyes remembering his smile and his beautiful ocean blue eyes. His hair black as night being pushed by the wind as the sea breeze filled the air. The boat swaying gently against the current. His right hand brushes down her arm and tangles his hand with hers. She blushes and closes her eyes. He grabs her face and gently pushes it towards his, leaning in closer and closer..."Bzzt Bzzt" Lauren jumps, the sound of her phone vibrating wakes her from her daze. Sighing as she notices it was just a text scam saying she won a brand new t.v.. Still looking at her phone she notices its 7pm, its getting dark outside. She gets up from a rather uncomfortable chair and walks towards her bedroom. As she enters the smell of red roses engulfs her nose, she walks towards the burning candles that barely light her room and blows them out. She crawls into bed, sadness automaticlly overwhelms her like a monster in the night. She grabs her blanket tighter as the thought of being alone frightens her. Curling up into a ball she drifts slowly asleep.

__Dannys eyes barely opened as he heard Toms voice shouting "Danny, Dougie get your asses up! We got sound check in a few hours!" Danny grumbled, rubbed his eyes, threw a v-neck and some pants on. He heads towards the kitchen and stumbles into Tom. "Aye mate, finally awake I see." Danny mumbles "Yea...uhh where's the other guys?" "Harry's in the kitchen eating breakfast, I made waffles and banana smoothies for the road. Dougie's still slumbering away." Danny looked down and yawned. "Ok mate, i'll catch ya later." Entering the kitchen, Danny noticed Harry finishing up his waffles. "Running a bit late this morning mate." Harry stated. "Ehh the usual, Dougie's still sleeping like a baby." Danny replied. "Of course he is." Harry responded. Danny grabbed a waffle and ambles towards Harrys direction and sits down next to him. Harry quickly rises up "Mate, I gotta finish getting ready." "Ok, I'll be here eating away." Danny replied. As soon as Harry left, Dougie came moping in. His slippers scratching against the wood floor each time he takes a step, dragging his feet along. Danny chuckles lightly. "Haha you look terrible." Danny said. "Shut up mate!" Dougie hissed while taking a seat next to Danny. "Hurry up, we only have a few minutes till we leave." Tom shouted from the front of the house. "Ok Dougie i'll leave you in peace and see if Tom needs any help." Danny places his empty plate in the sink and walks towards the front of the house. Tom walked through the front door. "Oh ehh Danny can you help get the guitars from my room? We're leaving shortly and Harry already has his stuff all packed, we're pretty much waiting for Dougie to finish up." "OK, ill get them" Danny replied. "Thanks mate, i'm gonna go get on Dougies ass to hurry up." Tom said. Danny walks into Toms room, notices his walls covered in Star Wars posters, chuckles lightly to himself and shakes his head. He grabs the two guitars and heads out the door. The smell of freshly cut grass fills Dannys nose. He places the guitars in the trunk, and hears Harry yell from the back of the car. "Danny glad you finally made it!" "Haha, just finished all up mate." Danny replied while entering the car. After a while Tom walked out and casually got in the car. "Dougie's saying his goodbye to Zukie, he really loves that lizard." A few minutes later Dougie comes out. "Sorry mates, I was just saying bye to Zukie." "It's fine we're just running a bit late, Fletch is gonna be pissed." Tom said. "Yea Dougie saying goodbye to your girlfriend couldn't be any longer." Danny joked. "Yea and she's sexy, your just jealous." Dougie chuckled back. "OK guys im gonna have to floor it." Tom said. The engine roared and the band was on their way to sound check.


End file.
